The objectives of the Behavioral Programs in Learning Activities for Youth (BPLAY) Program are to provide behavior-managed after-school activities for junior and senior high school youth and to provide an in- school junior high school class, Teenagers' Rights and Responsibilities (TARR, supported by the Stella and Charles Guttman Foundation, Inc.) in an effort to reduce antisocial behavior and to prevent juvenile delinquency. The after-school programs will (1) attract students to an environment and programs during their non-school hours by programming rewards for their attendance and performance, and (2) provide the students with educationally-based programs and activities which will teach them new skills. These after-school programs will be managed by teachers hired from the community schools and social agencies after they have been trained in behavior modification techniques. The primary emphasis of the in-school class is the teaching of social problem- solving skills helpful in dealing with merchants, community agencies, teachers, and parents. Four senior-junior high school complexes were selected from Prince George's County, Maryland, as a target area. One senior high school and four junior high schools were selected for program implementation. Project effectiveness will be determined primarily by the observation of changes in base line data collected from juvenile justice system agencies. Base line data for the target community was collected during the Legal and Educational Alternatives to Punishment (LEAP) Project, 1967-70, LEAA. Matched samples of students from the control areas, based on school data, will be used to evaluate the academic effectiveness of the programs in addition to problem behavior reduction. Subjective data will be sampled to determine the effects of the program upon the attitudes of parents and the general population toward teenage problem behaviors.